total_drama_fire_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Blood Hunt
"The Holy Blood Hunt" is the second episode of Total Drama Fire Emblem. Now twenty five units remain, next the units take a visit to Agustria, and look for fake versions of famous weapons in Geneaology of the Holy War, while this happens, new friendships form, as well as alliances, only the ones prepared will survive to episode three. Script Marth: Greetings, and welcome back to "Total Drama Fire Emblem", last time, we got to meet our 26 competitors who will fight to win 1,000,000 gold, some people made new friends, others enemies, overall things have started relatively well but as the game goes on, except for our friend Vaike who was first eliminated sadly leaving poor Brady without his dad to help in the competition. Things will get more and more tense, lets hope everyone can handle what will come within the future, right now the units are having breakfast in the mess hall. *Gordin grabs his food and sits with Thormas and Maria Gordin: I'm still pretty happy our team won yesterday, lets hope we can get 2 in a row. Thormas: Considering we have both Kazahana, and Nyx, two very crazy people in my opinion, it seems like we have a chance, plus with Marisa or Laslow, two Mercenaries, I say we have some useful team members. Maria: I understand Kazahana but how is Nyx crazy? Thormas: She sometimes would just stand in like a field with no one around her and just do dark magic for fun, she seems really...odd. Maria: How do you know? Thormas: I accidentally found her during the challenge yesterday and she just told me. *A flashback is seen where Thormas is strolling in the woods and comes across Nyx. Thormas: Whoa. Nyx: Who's there? Oh its you, the archer boy, what do you want? Thormas: What are you doing Nyx? Nyx: Calling dark spirits to vent my frustrations on, you wouldn't understand, you are far too young to understand much it seems. Thormas: Just cause you're like a thousand years old doesn't mean you gotta be rude "grandma". *Nyx becomes frustrated and launches a Flux tome at Thormas and he avoids it and begins to run away. Thormas: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! *The flashback ends. Thormas: She seems...um...nice I guess, just really weird, her dark magic can probably be pretty handy. Gordin: Well I will make sure to not get on their bad side, personally Nyx creeps me out more. Maria: We don't want to be on anyone's bad side, and besides, if they know how close the three of us are, we will be seen as a threat, we cant let them know of our alliance. Thormas: Obviously, lets hope we don't lose today's challenge. *Meanwhile at the other table where Brady and Cynthia are sitting. Cynthia: Sorry that your Dad got eliminated yesterday, I am sure hes happy that you're still in, are you doing alright? Brady: I'm fine, thanks for checking up Cynthia, it means alot. Cynthia: I just want to make sure my love muffin is doing alright. Brady: Cynthia, I am beginning to blush *Laslow walks over Laslow: Hey guys mind if I join you while I wait for Pieri to come back from the bathroom? Brady: Not at all. *Confession Brady: I can't believe Inigo had an identity crisis, Laslow? Wife and Kids? I mean I wasn't his closest friend but damn, now that hes back its nice to see him, but I feel like he will side with Pieri to the end and leave me and Cynthia behind, he lied about who he is in Nohr so lying ain't new to him ya know? *Confession over Laslow: Shame that you aren't on our team Brady, I would love if the three of us worked together. Cynthia: Yeah it would be just like old times in Ylisse! Brady: But maybe the teams wont be teams for too long, perhaps we will be merged when there isn't enough. Laslow: That's a possibility, but lets not think too far ahead. *Pieri walks to Laslow Pieri: Laslow my Cutie Pie, how does my hair look? Laslow: As lovely as ever Sweetheart. Cynthia: Aww, you guys are so cute! One day you two along with me and Brady should go on a double date! Pieri: That sounds lovely. Brady: Nice to see the girlies hitting it off good eh? Laslow: Of course, if this said merge happens and all four of us last, we can definetely form a power alliance. *Sheema is seen sitting alone, Velouria approaches her Velouria: Sheema, how come you're all alone, everyone is conversing and what not, you shy or something? Sheema: No, I just don't see anyone I really know, I am barely familiar with Sheeda or Gordin, and I fought along side them before. Velouria: Well I will chat if you want. Sheema: Sure, so how are things going with your team? Velouria: Fine I guess, they all seem nice, besides Dwyer, Niles, or Pieri, I am barely familiar with anyone, although Zagaro and Merrich seem chill I suppose, how about you, there's no one? Sheema: I suppose not, maybe I will try talking to a few team members today, just who though? Velouria: Well on your team you have Gordin, right? Why not him? Sheema: Maybe, I suppose I will see later. Velouria: Good luck, now if you excuse me, I am gonna go fetch a dead Racoon, I need some grub. Sheema: Weird girl, but I don't mind weird at all. *Kazahana and Sakura are seen sitting and chatting. Sakura: Kazahana, what are you looking at, is something wrong with my food? Kazahana: Just making sure its perfectly fine to eat. Sakura: It is perfectly fine, trust me. Please do not be so over protective, Jakob is guilty of that with Corrin at times, and I heard the paladin Frederick is with that Lord Chrom guy, I can handle my self, I am no longer a little girl. Kazahana: My job is to protect you, regardless of age, it is my honor to make sure you're out of harms way at all cost, I cant let you be hurt, not only because of my job as a retainer, but also as your best friend. Sakura: Just promise me, you'll tone it down a little? Kazahana: I will try. Sakura: Thank you, now I want to check up on my son, in private. Kazahana: Okay Sakura, talk to you later. *Confession Sakura: I love Kazahana, I do, shes my best friend and all but shes so clingy and protective, I wish she would just back off a bit, but I'm so afraid to be mean, what do I even do? *Confession over *Kazahana decides to try and talk with anyone else on her team, to perhaps to make a friend or two. Kazahana: Are you the one they call Maria? Maria: Yes I am. *Gordin and Thormas look nervously as they are intimidated by Kazahana. Kazahana: You look so much like Sakura, mind if we chat? Maria: I...guess. Kazahana: Great! *Kazahana sits down next to Thormas, Thormas begins to scoot away a bit *Confession Thormas: I'm telling you that Kazahana gives me bad vibes, its like when shes near my heart sinks and its like I'm drowning and cant breath. Shes so weird and I know that she can make our head roll within seconds. *Confession over Kazahana: So Maria, You're royalty like Sakura? Maria: Yes, I am one of the two Princesses of Macedonia, along with my older sister Minerva, its been harsh with the country falling apart after Michalis allied with Duhlra, but luckily things have slightly improved, not much however. Kazahana: That sounds terrible, Sorry to hear your country has been in a bit of a bad state, back in Hoshido, as a retainer, I protect Sakura with my own life along with my husband Tsubaki, things are relatively smooth there after we made peace with Nohr. So these Archers aren't your retainers? Thormas: No we are just friends of Maria, we fought in the war of shadows together. Gordin: Yes, Maria herself has no retainers, not even Marth by technicallity has none, unless you want to count Jeigan hes like his mentor. Thormas: What about Sheeda? Maria: Probably Oguma that Mercenary. Kazahana: You guys must have it differently when it comes to royalty, pretty interesting! *Nyx walks in and Merrich gives chase Merrich: Are you Nyx? Nyx: Yes I am, who is asking exactly? Merrich: The names Merrich, I am best friends with Marth, I studied Magic in Khadein under the studies of Master Wendell, impressive right? Anyways I hope perhaps we can maybe compare our tomes, converse of Magic and such? Nyx: I suppose so, I have some standard ones at the moment, such as Flux and Luna, I will have to show you my more complex ones later. How about you? Merrich: I have some Bolganone, Thoron, and this tome, which Master Wendell passed down to me, Excalibur! Nyx: Excalibur!? Thats some powerful wind based magic, you must be quite skilled. Merrich: Yes, I used it to aid Marth in the war of shadows, I was considered one of the strongest in the army! Not to brag or anything. Nyx: Impressive, I must say you must be more than meets the eye, I must attend to..."buisness", we shall chat later. Merrich: I look forward to it. *Marth walks in. Marth: Contestants, everyone to the shore, its time I explain the next challenge! Sylvia: I have a good feeling about this, don't you Aira? Aira: I guess, but we cant let our guard down cause of a good feeling, we must be prepared at all times. Sylvia: I know, I just hope we win this time. *Later at the shore, Nyx is the last to arrive. Niles: Nyx, my Little Dumpling, there you are, dark magic again? Nyx: Yes, I would have stayed in the fields longer, but we have this challenge to do, I wish your team good luck. Niles: Same for your team. Marth: Now that everyone is here, it is time to have me explain todays challenge. Today we head to Agustria, It is the largest country in the continent of Jugdral, and where you guys will have a little scavenger hunt if you will. Essentially, 6 fake replicas of holy weapons from Geneology of the Holy War have been placed within the northern part of the country, ones marked with a green stripe are for the Victorians, the ones marked with a purple stripe are for the Pontifexes, when each team has collected all 3 items, head back to the designated rondevu point, make sure that not only all 3 items are with you, but also every team member as well. With all that said any questions? No? Good, we head to Agustria via ship in a few minutes. *A few minutes pass by, the ship has set its course to Agustria, some units are seen inside, talking about plans for who should go out next if their teams lose. Sheeda: With one less team member than the Pontifexes, we may be in a slight disadvantage, perhaps we should discuss who would be next in our team to go if we lose. Zagaro: I hope we win but if not, I would say Dwyer, he clearly is not someone of effort, Velouria, are you sure he can be useful? Velouria: Yes he can, we just need to give him a litte push, I'm sure I know how, just leave that to me. If you ask me I would say Sylvia, she is quite annoying, reminds me of Selkie back home, but at least she is likable, and I can relate to her being half human. Zagaro: Sylvia may seem annoying but she is actually capable of more than we realize, she did save me from Jake, not to mention she is a Dancer, perhaps it can come in handy. Sheeda: Perhaps we can eliminate Neimi, she seems to be somewhat of an emotional wreck, the only people I ever really see talk to her on this team is Kyle. Velouria: Perhaps they may be in an alliance, there are bound to be some by now. Zagaro: Likely yet not confirmed, we will just have to wait as the game unfolds. *Marisa and Cynthia are seen chatting and sitting on the top level. Marisa: So Cynthia, tell me, how is life for you? Cynthia: Pretty good, me and my mother both sometimes fly over the country and look at the amazing view, I hope to be like her one day, and my father Lord Chrom, I remember one time when I was little, he took me to the Wyverns Valley in Valm, it was so cool, being apart of royalty isn't as different as it sounds, I had a pretty average childhood believe it or not, but I loved it all the same, what about you? Marisa: My father taught me to be a skilled swordfighter like him back in Jehanna, he trained me when I was quite young, and he taught me how to move in my sleep too, crazy I know, once I surpass my father, I believe I can accomplish anything. I think overall, pretty great if you ask me. Cynthia: Nice! I bet you would love to fight my cousin Owain, hes a pretty good Myrmidon, hes a little goofy like me at times, sometimes worse. Marisa: Perhaps he can be of challenge, although I feel like I would rather challenge Aira, she and I dueled yesterday, it was pretty close, but I managed to get her luckily, I feel like if I train, I can defeat her at some point. Cynthia: If you put your mind to it, you can do anything! Marisa: Thank you Cynthia, talking with you is pretty fun. *Cynthia smiles brightly Cynthia: I have fun talking with you too! *Maria and Sakura are seen chatting above Maria: I love your hair, it looks lovely! Sakura: But yours is better, its ravishing! Maria: You're too kind. *Kazahana runs to both of them and hugs Maria Maria: Kazahana! What are you- Kazahana: Sakura there you are, I couldn't fi- Oh my! My apologies Maria, I thought you were Sakura again, you guys have such uncanny resemblance. Sakura: I am right here Kazahana, I am safe, so don't worry. Kazahana: I am happy to see you're safe, and Maria, I see you both are getting along. Maria: Yes, we have. I should probably see how the others are doing, you guys go ahead and chat. *Maria walks away Kazahana: Its nice seeing another person look like you and get along with you, isn't that funny? Sakura: Um...Sure? *Silas and Kyle are inside talking about their times in battle. Silas: So Kyle, as a fellow Cavalier, I assume you have some pretty fun battles when fighting in the war? Kyle: Yes, me and my best friend Forde both try to out fight each other to see who can kill the most when in battle, it is quite a challenge as both of us are evenly matched. Silas: Sounds great, I don't really have any rivals, the only other Cavalier I really talk to and battle with is my daughter Sophie, although she cant exactly keep track of her horse Avel, me on the other hand, my horse and I are as close as siblings, we both battle with excellence when needed. Kyle: It seems you have quite the honor as a Cavalier, I bet you that Prince Ephriam would be impressed. Silas: Lord Corrin would love to see you battle, he would probably be amazed by your fighing. *Niles approaches Wolf who is sitting alone Niles: Wolf is it? Wolf: Yes, what do you want from me exactly? Niles: I was hoping I can prove that I do not rely on this thing you refer to as "mere luck", I want to prove I am a capable contestant worthy of versing you. Wolf: Is that so? Then I accept your offer. Just know I am not easy to impress. Niles: Oh don't worry, I will try my best. Wolf: Then I await to be impressed. *Confession Wolf: Like Niles is gonna do that, hes just some sassy homosexual pirate. *Another Confession Niles: The main part of capturing your prey is exploiting it, issue is Wolf is more quiet than a mouse, what can I get out of him? Hmmm... *Confessions over *Merrich is upstairs, talking with Marth. Merrich: Hey Marth, how long until we reach Agustria? Marth: Not too long, perhaps about 10 minutes. Merrich: Damn, that long? Marth: Do not worry, it wont be that long of a wait. Merrich: I do hope so. *Time passes, and the ship has arrived in Agustria, Gordin wakes up a sleeping Dwyer. Dwyer: Oh we arrived? Thanks Gordin. Gordin: Don't mention it, although I would recommend sleeping less, it can be very problematic, and your teamates may see you as useless. Dwyer: I never thought of that, thanks. *Dwyer and Gordin follow the people ahead to Marth were he makes an announcement. Marth: Here is the northern side of Agustria, lushious fields and mountains alike, in this area are 3 sections that the teams will split to find the items needed to complete the challenge. Decide with your teams who will go to...the beach area, the mountain area, and the village area. *Both teams huddle and discuss and tell Marth the plan for both teams. Marth: So, in the beach we have Dwyer, Kyle, Brady, and Neimi, for the Victorians, and Sheema, Thormas, Gordin, and Marisa for the Pontifexes. In the mountain area, we have Niles, Pieri, Sheeda, and Merrich, for the Victorians, and Laslow, Cynthia, Jake, and Nyx for the Pontifexes. Then in the village area, Sylvia, Aira, Velouria, and Zagaro for the Victorians, and then for the Pontifexes, we have Wolf, Silas, Sakura, Maria, and Kazahana. The items you must look for are the Yewfelle, Valflame, and the Valkyrie Staff. You may now head to your designated areas, when the alarm goes off, the challenge will begin. *All the units head into their designated areas, Pieri approaches Jake. Jake: Hey, you're that pshyco Cavalier right? S'up? Pieri: Do not "S'up" me, you do realize you have made a terrible mistake, right? Jake: I beg your pardon? Pieri: Don't worry, you will get your karma eventually! *Pieri walks off next to Laslow, Jake becomes quite confused. Jake: What the hell could she be talking about? *The alarm goes off, the challenge has begun and the scene switches to the beach area, Sheema and Thormas search near some rocks. Thormas: If my information is correct, the beach area should have the Valkyrie Staff as it was originally held by a man name Claud, he was in this exact area when he first used it to help Sigurd and his army. Sheema: It seems to make the most sense, so lets search within these rocks, perhaps its hidden within, just remember we need one with a purple stripe. Thormas: Of course, if we happen to find a green one, we can hide it within a harder location. Sheema: Excellent idea! *Neimi and Kyle run past them, searching near a tower looking area. Neimi: Do you think we should search in here? Kyle: Yes, its where Claud, the original owner of the Valkyrie Staff resided in according to Aira, lets go Neimi, quickly! *Marisa decides to sneak in behind them, the scene then switches to the village area, Sylvia chats and looks for a weapon with Zagaro and Aira. Sylvia: Doesn't this bring back memories Aira? Aira: It does, I remember when we fought here along our comrades, it was a pretty standard battle. Sylvia: So Zagaro, you have never been to Agustria right? How do you like it? Zagaro: Somewhat reminds me of Aurelis, but more spacious, a nice looking country, its villages are quite peaceful. Sylvia: Yeah they sure are! Aira: We must focus, within this village must be one of the weapons. Zagaro: Aira is right, lets go! *Kazahana and Sakura check near the fountain area. Sakura: Wow, this is such a beautiful village, the trees, the fountains, the tiles, its so lovely, wouldn't you say Kazahana? Kazahana: Sure is, I love this scenery a lot, I bet if Tsubaki were here, he would comment on how its not as perfect as him! *Both Sakura and Kazahana laugh in unison, Silas finds them and talks to them. Silas: Hey guys, have you seen any sign of a weapon in the village? Kazahana: Unfortunetly not yet, perhaps not here, maybe within the center of village! Silas: Then lets head there immediately. *The scene switches to the mountain area, Jake and Cynthia are seen chatting. Jake: So you are related to Sheeda? Cynthia: Yes, she is Marths wife, and as such she is an ancestor of mine, I would love to talk to her but Im a little nervous, doesnt help that we are both on opposite teams. Jake: I see, well I think you should soon, you both are family, so its not like she'll hate you or anything. Cynthia: You're right, hey look, theres a tunnel, you think a weapon might be in there? Jake: Perhaps, lets check inside. *Both Cynthia and Jake head inside, Pieri follows hot on their trail. Nyx and Niles are seen making out, Laslow notices and scolds Nyx. Laslow: Nyx come on, we have a challenge to win, you guys can eat eachothers faces later. Nyx: Fine, no need to be such a killjoy, see you later my Prince. *Later, Nyx with a bored expression and attitude annoys Laslow Nyx: Can we look somewhere else, this rocky terrain can only offer so much. Laslow: Just a few more tries. *Nyx walks away without Laslow noticing Laslow: Well perhaps another place wont be so bad...Nyx? Nyx? Where did that creep go off to now? *Back at the beach, with Kyle and Neimi. Kyle: This tower isn't as big as I thought, say this crack in the wall looks awfully suspicious. *Kyle checks the crack, a door opens. Neimi: Look, its a staff, it must be the Valkyrie Staff! Nice work Kyle! Kyle: Much appreciated. *Marisa runs past them switfly and takes the Staff. Marisa: It appears this staff has a purple stripe, thanks so much for the assistance! Kyle: Unbelievable, what a joke! *Marisa runs past Kyle and Neimi. Marisa: Don't hate the player, hate the game! *Confession Marisa: I know they say don't appear too strong too early but gods is humiliating people and getting the better of them so satisfying! *Another confession Neimi: Marisa seems awkward but she can be extremely competitive. One time she and a friend of ours named Garcia sparred and Garcia got knocked out within a minute and she kept going, Ross wouldn't speak to her for like a week! Since Marisa is on the opposite team I know that spells trouble for us, but at least I got Kyle, hes always looking out for me. *Confessions over Kyle: Well played, well played... *Cynthia and Jake explore the caverns as Pieri is behind them hiding. Cynthia: These caves are quite...dusty, hopefully we find the weapon in here. Jake: Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this place. *Pieri takes a rock and throws it at stalagmite, it falls down where Jake is standing. Cynthia: Whoa, watch out Jake! *Cynthia saves Jake and pushes him out of the way. Jake: Thanks Cynthia! I owe you! Cynthia: Glad to be a hero when needed! *Pieri becomes enraged as Jake was not hurt. The scene switches to Nyx, who is just walking by herself, she begins to think to herself. Nyx: These areas aren't exactly interesting for dark magic, perhaps an open field...maybe I can practice some hexes or something like that. Its a shame I only really do this as a distraction from the pain of being forever immortal, death is something I will never experience, 1,000 years and I still roam this planet, although its a curse, I am happy for if not for this curse, I would not have met Niles, or have my daughter Nina, perhaps things can get better, maybe one day, the curse will be lifted, but for now I shall let myself be one with my tomes, I guess this area is as good as any other, perhaps I can practice this Waste tome, or Noseforatu. *Meanwhile, Velouria, Zagaro, Sylvia, and Aira search the village. Zagaro: Hey guys, I see something in those bushes. *Velouria digs through the bushes, she finds a weapon. Velouria: Its the Yewfelle, with a green stripe, we got the first item, lets head to the rondevu point. Sylvia: First place here we come! *Aira, Velouria, Zagaro, and Sylvia run out of the village area, back at the beach, Thormas and Sheema continue to search the beach, Gordin runs towards them. Gordin: Guys, Marisa just informed me she has the Valkyrie staff, lets go to the rondevu point! Thormas: Really, excellent! Lets hope the other items were found. *Sheema, Thormas, and Gordin head to the rondevu point, Kyle and Neimi head out of the tower, Neimi begins to cry. Neimi: Oh Gods, if we lose again, one of us might be eliminated. Kyle: Neimi, calm down, do not worry, we need to find the staff and hope for the best, lets see if we can find Brady or Dwyer and help them. *In the mountains, Laslow and Sheeda are seen searching the mountains peak. Laslow: Say you're Sheeda right? I heard you and my friend Cynthia are related, that's pretty cool. Sheeda: Yes, she barely talks to me, perhaps maybe I should get to know her better. Laslow: She would probably really enjoy that. *Niles runs and calls Sheeda. Niles: Sheeda, I have a green striped Valflame, lets go and find Pieri and Merrich and get out of here! Sheeda: I will try and take talking to Cynthia into consideration, good luck Laslow! Laslow: Good luck to you too! *Back in the village with Wolf and Silas Silas: Any luck on finding a weapon? Wolf: No... Silas: You okay Wolf? You seem stressed. Wolf: I am fine, thank you. *Kazahana runs with a purple striped Yewfelle in her hand. Kazahana: Guys, me, Sakura, and Maria found the purple striped Yewfelle, lets get to the rondevu point, before its too late. *As the five units run, Silas notices Wolf with a grim looking face, worrying him, the scene switches to the rondevu point, for the Victorians, the Valflame and Yewfelle have been found, for the Pontifexes, the Valkyrie staff and Yewfelle have been found. Silas: It appears the teams are tied, lets home our team finds the Valflame soon. *Back in the mountains, Nyx continues to think to herself. Nyx: For what reason do I find joy in these tomes, despite it being apart of the reason I was curse centuries ago? Its almost as if it was a guilty pleasure of assorts. I guess the only way for me to fully forget my pain, is with the cause of it. Whatever I shall just continue to my hexes I suppose... *Cynthia and Jake head out of the cave and see something on top of a cliff. Jake: That object looks like a book, perhaps its the Valflame of our color, Cynthia if you will give me a boost. Cynthia: Gotcha! *Jake is hoisted up, he grabs the Valflame. Jake: Its a purple Valflame, lets get Laslow and Nyx and get out of here! *Cynthia and Jake find Laslow, but not Nyx. Jake: Where can Nyx be? Laslow: Forget her, she will find her way back. *Back at the rondevu point every member of the Pontifexes except Nyx have arrived. Cynthia: Damn, we cant win without Nyx here, Niles, you know her best, go after her. Niles: Okay, I will try my best. Aira: Don't help the other team "pretty boy". Marth: Aira makes a point as you cannot look for Nyx, you have already arrived at the rondevu, so its up to Nyx to find her way back. Niles: Damn, I pray she gets here soon. *Meanwhile at the beach, Neimi and Kyle meet with Dwyer and Brady. Dwyer: There you guys are, look, its a staff with a green stripe, its probably ours. Lets go to the rondevu point, hopefully we can win this. Kyle: Good job! Perhaps theres hope for us to win! *Nyx beings to realize she needs to get back to her team. Nyx: Oh Gods, I lost track of time, I need to find everyone, the mountains seem empty, I should probably just head to the rondevu point, I hope I dont screw things up. *Brady, Dwyer, and Kyle have arrived at the rondevu point, Neimi is far behind and Nyx catches up. Nyx: Crap! I cannot lose to her! *Neimi and Nyx run as fast as possible, both are neck and neck, narrowly, Neimi arrives first, meaning the Victorians have won. The Victorians grab Neimi and carrier her in celebration. They all in unison shout "Neimi! Neimi! Neimi!". The pontifexes, with the exception of Niles, look annoyed at Nyx. Nyx: This cant be good... *Later, after back in Aritia, the Pontifexes await the elimination ceremony to begin. Marth: Well Pontifexes, its time for you guys to have your first eliminated member, please head into this small room, and write down who you want eliminated, I will tally the votes and the one with the most votes will be eliminated, Jake, you go first. *Jake votes, followed by Maria, Nyx, Sheema, Silas, Thormas, Gordin, Kazahana, Sakura , Laslow, Marisa, Wolf, and Cynthia. Marth: If I call your name, you are safe. First one safe is...Cynthia! Followed by Gordin, Laslow, Thormas, Kazahana, Sakura, Sheema, Marisa, Maria, Jake, Laslow...Only one more person can be safe. *Wolf seems to not be changing his facial expression, as Nyx looks a little nervous. Marth: The last unit safe...with a vote 1-12 is...Wolf, you have barely made it to the next episode. Wolf: As expected. Nyx: No one to blame but myself, Laslow, please tell Niles that I hope he wins for us. Laslow: I will. Nyx: Thank you, well guys, good luck, I will see you all another day, and by that I mean your deep dark, cold surpressed nightmares. *Everyone except Wolf who sitll has a bored looking expression becomes uncomfortable, even with Thormas covering his face and shivering, Nyx walks onto a ship heading back to Nohr. Marth: It looks like Nyx is out, 24 units remain, things have already started to develop more, can Niles still compete without his lover? Can Cynthia and Sheeda bond as family members? Will Sheema make a friend besides Velouria? We can only hope for an answer next time on "Total Drama Fire Emblem"! Characters * Marth * Aira * Brady * Cynthia * Dwyer * Gordin * Jake * Kazahana * Kyle * Laslow * Maria * Marisa * Merrich * Neimi * Niles * Nyx * Pieri * Sakura * Sheeda * Sheema * Silas * Sylvia * Thormas * Velouria * Wolf * Zagaro Trivia * This episodes challenge is based off of the chapter "Lionheart Eldigan" from Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War. * Characters from Fire Emblem that are referenced in this episode are Minerva, Michalis, Oguma, and Jeigan (Shadow Dragon), Owain (Awakening), Forde, Ross, and Garcia (Sacred Stones), and Selkie, Tsubaki and Sophie (Fates) * Despite competing in two episodes, this is the only episode where Nyx is seen active in the challenge, even if its a short period of time.